Ma cousine Alice
by lison-a
Summary: Jeremy est le cousin de notre Alice, il nous raconte une nuit d'été en sa compagnie!  Bonne Lecture


**ALICE & JEREMY**

(P.D.V. Jeremy)

J'étais tranquillement installé sur mon canapé, profitant d'être seul chez moi pour une fois puisque mes parents étaient partis en croisière pendant 15 jours. Je m'étais préparé un plateau télé pour me faire une soirée DVD. J'allumai le lecteur DVD et insérai le disque du film 40 jours et 40 nuits, pour pouvoir rire et me détendre se soir.

J'appuyai sur lecture et m'installa sur le canapé avec la télécommande seulement 10 minutes après que je fus installé, le téléphone sonna, j'arrêtai le film et je répondis :

Allo ?

Jérémy, c'est moi ! je reconnu la voix de mon oncle.

Oui, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Alice est chez toi ?

Non, pourquoi ?

Elle vient de partir énervé parce que je lui ai fais une remarque et ça n'a pas plu à mademoiselle, me répondit-il en colère.

Bien sur, j'avais une bonne idée où je pouvais la trouver. Alice et moi avons été élevés ensemble, nous avons le même âge, mais nous n'avons jamais fréquenté les mêmes écoles.

Je pense savoir où elle est, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle passera la nuit à la maison, je suis tout seul pendant 15 jours, elle me tiendra compagnie.

Ok, viens chercher des affaires à elle, ta tante va préparer un sac.

Je raccrochai. Je savais où elle était, et bien évidement elle avait éteins son portable. Je pris une glacière et la remplies de boissons et de nourriture pour cette nuit. Je pris également une couverture et des coussins, et je mis le tout dans le coffre de ma voiture. Je fermai la maison et partis en direction de chez mon oncle. A peine arrivé devant chez eux que la porte s'ouvrit sur ma tante qui me fit entrer. Mon oncle était entrain de rouspéter à l'intérieur sur le fait que sa fille n'obéissait pas. Je me gardai bien de lui faire remarquer qu'elle était majeure. Ma tante me tendit un sac plein à craquer pour Alice.

Mon oncle me dit :

Qu'elle reste chez toi le temps qu'elle souhaite si ça l'amuse, moi j'en ai marre de ses conneries.

D'accord, de toute façon ça ne dérange pas. Elle peut venir en soirée avec moi ?

Si tu veux, ça ne pourrai pas être pire de toute manière.

Je vais la rejoindre, ciao.

Merci Jeremy, me dit ma tante.

Je remontai dans ma voiture et fis demi-tour pour partir la rejoindre dans notre maison abandonnée. Je remarquai qu'elle n'avait pas pris sa voiture pour venir. Un kilomètre plus loin, je pris un petit chemin en terre, je fis encore 700 mètres et j'entrai ma voiture dans la cour, sentant l'orage arrivé, je la rentrai dans la grange. Puis je me dirigeai vers la maison, je supposai la trouver à l'étage, je montais alors les escaliers. Nous avions de la chance, depuis notre enfance, on venait jouer ici. Cette maison appartient aux parents d'Alice, on y était tranquille. Enfant, on venait jouer avec mes frères, Alice et ses voisins. J'arrivai en haut des escaliers, je la vis, assise sur le parquet, ses genoux repliés contre elle, sa robe découvrant le haut de ses jambes et son string rouge. Elle portait sa robe orange rayée courte avec ses chaussures à talons de style « tropéziens » comme elle disait. Par-dessus, elle avait sa veste d'officier kaki que je lui avais offerte. C'était un style spécial mais qui lui allait à merveille.

Je l'interpellai :

Hey, Alice, ça va ?

Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, me répondit-elle en relevant la tête.

Je souris, reconnaissant bien là ma cousine, à toujours attaquer pour mieux se défendre.

Je m'approchai d'elle, lui pris ses mains pour la relever, elle vient ensuite contre moi, je la serra dans mes bras. J'ai toujours aimé sentir son corps contre moi. C'est ici, dans cette chambre qu'on jouait ensemble mes frères et moi s'efforcions de repousser les garçons qui s'intéressaient à elle. Elle a toujours était jolie, et chacun notre tour, nous l'avons protégé des garçons, même si souvent c'était elle qui décidait. Elle était plus maline que nous, elle avait toujours un tour d'avance sur nous. C'est également ici, qu'à l'adolescence on a découvert la sexualité nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble, mais nous avions expérimenté certaine choses ensemble.

Mais, c'est aussi ici que je l'ai retrouvée il y a 2 ans, après que nous ayons assisté à la mort de notre grand père et c'est également depuis 2 ans que ça va mal entre Alice et ses parents. Ils n'ont jamais compris Alice, c'est notre grand père qui était son confident, celui à qui elle obéissait. Il se ressemblait tellement, comme elle ressemble à mon frère Ludovic, on les prenait souvent pour frère et sœur.

Personnellement, j'ai toujours était attirait par ma cousine, elle est terriblement sexy, mais elle est également réputée pour être une briseuse de cœur, c'est les hommes qu'on devrait protéger d'elle.

C'est ton père qui m'a appelé, il veut que tu reste chez moi le temps que tu veux.

Génial, enfin tranquille.

Elle sauta de joie sur moi, je dû la porter pendant qu'elle m'embrassait la joue.

Viens m'aider à décharger la voiture.

On descendit, je l'aidai à sauter les dernières marches cassées et on se dirigea vers la grange.

Je pris la glacière tandis qu'elle porta les coussins et la couverture, puis on retourna vers la maison alors que l'orage commençait à gronder. Je fermai la porte et on remonta dans la chambre. Le lit était en bon état, nous avions récupérer un vieux matelas il y a quelques années et on l'avait installé ici. On mit les couvertures sur le matelas et Alice s'assit dessus.

Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as amenés dans la glacière ?

Je sortis de la glacière des sandwichs, des fruits et des gâteaux.

Oh, tu as pensé à moi.

J'avis amené ses gâteaux préférés : les gaufrettes. Je lui tendis un sandwich et m'installa avec elle avec le mien.

Dis-moi, c'est pour quoi cette fois la dispute ?

Que je devrais me trouver quelqu'un pour une relation stable et que je ne m'habille pas comme il faudrait : il m'a traité de pute cette fois.

Je serrai Alice contre moi. Il est vrai qu'elle s'habillait parfois de façon presque provocante, mais elle était tellement belle, sexy, attirante comme aujourd'hui dans cette robe la couleur orange faisant ressortir sa couleur de peau très mate.

On mangea en se remémorant des souvenirs dans cette maison. Petit à petit, nous arrivions à des souvenirs de notre adolescence faisant monter mon désir pour elle et créant une tension sexuelle entre nous.

Tu te souviens quand on jouait à faire l'amour, on croyait qu'il suffisait de se rouler des pelles en se touchant.

Et quand j'ai appris à doigter une fille. C'était Ludo qui m'avait expliqué et on avait essayé ensemble.

Je me rappelle aussi que tu t'amusais à me sucer les seins pour que les pointes deviennent dures.

On entendit les grondements de l'orage se rapprocher quand soudain un éclair tomba en même temps que l'orage tonna. Alice fit un bond et vient se caler contre moi. Je rigolai, je savais qu'elle comptait toujours entre l'éclair et le grondement.

La nuit tomba avec l'arrivé des nuages d'orages. On décida de se mettre sous les couvertures, prés à dormir. Tandis que je me déshabillai pour rester en boxer, Alice retira ses chaussures et sa veste. Je remarquai qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge, et que ses seins pointaient à travers sa robe. On se glissa sous la couverture et on parla, collé l'un à l'autre. Je sentis Alice sombré, elle a toujours eu le sommeil agité, elle gigotait en se tournant, la faisant frotter contre moi. Lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre retentis, elle colla son dos contre mon torse ce qui fit frotter ses fesses sur mon bas ventre. Je me tendis, je réussi à me contrôler et à m'endormir. Plus tard dans la nuit, je me réveillais, la pluie tombé toujours, et la chambre était éclairée par les éclairs.

Alice était couchée sur le dos, découverte, sa robe laissée apparaitre son sein gauche, en descendant mon regard vers ses jambes, je constatai que sa robe était remontée sur son ventre, ses jambes légèrement écartées, laissées découvrir son sexe épilé tous juste dissimuler par son string. L'envie me prit de souffler sur sa petite chatte alors qu'elle dormait, ce que je fis. Cela provoqua des gémissements chez Alice, je continuai. Ses gémissements me firent durcir et tendre mon sexe vers elle. Je remontai vers son sein découvert pour lui appliquer le même traitement. Celui-ci pointa immédiatement. Je léchai délicatement la pointe ce qui fit cambrer Alice vers moi. J'étais tellement excité que je ne me préoccupais plus de savoir si j'allais la réveiller. Je pris son sein gauche dans la bouche, tandis que je malaxai le droit de ma main pour qu'il pointe également. Alice gémissait sous ma torture, je levai les yeux vers elle, elle était si belle, les yeux encore fermer. Puis je l'embrassai, ce qui eu pour effet de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'elle se releva, je fis passer sa robe par-dessus sa tête. Elle me fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais Jerem' ?

J'ai envie de toi, tu m'excite au plus au point, je te veux.

Sur mes paroles, je replongeai sur ses lèvres. Elle me repoussa.

On ne peut pas. Tu es mon cousin, je suis ta cousine.

Mais personne le saura, tu en as envie aussi, je le sens Alice. Je te connais.

Elle était maintenant à genoux devant moi. Je passai mes doigts sur son string, elle se tendit, me donnant accès à ses seins. Je me jetai sur ceux-ci. Elle gémissait de plus en plus sous mon traitement. Ses gémissements me donnèrent encore plus envie d'elle. Lorsque ses seins furent entièrement brillants de ma salive.

Elle me repoussa, je pus entrevoir ses beaux yeux bleu clair devenir d'un saphir plus foncé du au désir qu'elle éprouvait. Elle s'empara de mon boxer et me le pénis était tendu vers elle. Sans hésiter, elle le prit dans sa bouche. Je sentais sa langue sur ma verge, puis titillant mon gland, tandis que ses mains s'occupaient de mes bourses. Elle me rendait fou. Je la regardais pendant qu'elle m'appliquait cette torture, elle était magnifique. La regarder comme ça me fit jouir dans sa bouche presque instantanément. Elle recracha mon sperme, visiblement furieuse que je ne l'ai pas prévenue.

Pour m'excuser, je la fis s'allonger, j'embrassa son ventre et lui fis écarter ses cuisses. Je m'amusai à faire frotter son string contre ses lèvres en le tirant brusquement, ce qui la fit gémir de plaisir. Puis je fis descendre sa lingerie et la balança dans la chambre. Je mis ma tête entre ses cuisses et donna plusieurs coup de langue à ses plis. Je l'observai pendant que je lui administrer cette douce torture, elle avait les yeux fermés, son visage exprimant le plaisir, et ses mains s'accrochaient aux barreaux de la tête de lit. Je retournai à ma tache, en ajoutant à ma langue 2 doigts. Ses cris de plaisirs me faisaient durcir, je ne voulais qu'une chose être en elle. Quand j'enfonçai un 3ème doigt en elle, elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa mon sexe tendu vers elle. Elle gémissait.

Jerem', a…arrêtes !

Quoi ? dis-je innocemment en continuant ma torture.

Arrêtes, humm….je te veux...hum...en moi.

J'arrêtai de la pomper et plaçai mon pénis à son entré, je fis frotter mon gland pour la caresser, lorsqu'elle se cambra vers moi, je me reculais.

Je lui dis :

Supplie-moi.

Je voulais la soumettre, être pour une fois le dominateur dans notre relation.

S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi en moi, me répondit-elle tout en se caressant les seins.

A cette vue, je m'enfonçai brusquement en elle. Elle poussa un cri de plaisir. J'attendis en elle, qu'elle se reprenne, pour reprendre mes assauts. Elle était si serrée, je la sentais autour de mon sexe. Je repris mes assauts de plus en plus brutaux, lorsque je la sentis aux portes de l'orgasme, je me retirai d'elle, ce qui produit chez elle un cri de frustration. Puis je la fis se mettre à genoux, elle se pencha en avant, je me positionnai derrière elle et m'enfonça brusquement en elle. Mes assauts nous conduisirent ensemble à l'orgasme, j'éjaculais en elle, j'étais fier de l'avoir fait jouir. Alice roula sur le dos, elle était magnifique nue, les yeux fermé, visage impassible, ses joues rouge sous l'effort, ses seins pointant, son ventre plat …

Je sentais monter en moi encore ce désir d'elle. Je m'aventurai à toucher ses seins, les cajoler. La respiration d'Alice s'accéléra, j'entrepris alors de promener mes doigts sur son clitoris. J'insérai deux doigts en elle pendant que mon pouce agitait son bouton de nerf. Elle était si belle dans son plaisir, comme possédées, elle agitait sa tête de droite à gauche, ses doigts de pieds se crispaient tandis qu'elle se caressait les seins avec ses mains.

Oui, Jerem', humm…encore.

Elle atteignit le 7ème ciel sous ma délicieuse torture. La voir comme ça, si soumise à son plaisir, me rendis encore plus dur que je ne l'étais déjà. A ma demande, elle me masturba pour me soulager.

Je crois qu'on devrait dormir maintenant.

Je regardai Alice et approuvai.

On se recoucha, je la serra contre moi de peur qu'elle parte, nous nous endormîmes ainsi.

Je fus réveillé par mon portable, mon réveil d'urgence que j'activai toujours pour ne pas me lever trop tard. Alors que je m'étirai, Alice se leva et pris sa robe pour se rhabiller.

Que cherches-tu Alice ?

Je m'habillai également.

Mon string, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

Je le vis prés du lit, je le pris.

C'est ça ?

Oui, merci me dit-elle en se dirigeant vers moi.

Non, je le garde. Ça me fera un souvenir.

Non, mais rends le moi, je suis nue sous ma robe.

Et c'est encore plus sexy à mon gout.

Alice se résigna, et je pu apprécier la vue de ses fesses nue lorsqu'elle se baissa pour mettre ses chaussures, ça robe étant trop courte. Elle mit sa veste. On rangea et plia les couvertures puis nous descendîmes à la voiture pour rentrer chez moi. Durant le trajet, j'en profitai pour caresser sa cuisse et descendre ma main sur son sexe, j'insérai deux doigts en elle et la pompa. Je la sentais si serré autour de mes doigts. J'imaginai mon pénis à la place, je me sentais à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous arrivâmes chez moi, Alice pris son sac, je l'installai dans la chambre de mon frère puisque celui-ci était absent.

La journée s'annonçant belle, je projetai une après midi piscine. Après avoir mangé, elle sorti pour se changer, j'en profitai pour reluquer ses fesses. Je trouver ma cousine superbe que j'en oublier presque que ce que nous avions fait était un inceste.

Je rangeai les restes du repas, et allai me changeai pour mettre mon maillot. Je croisai Alice ne bikini rouge qui la mettait en valeur. Lorsque je redescendis, j'allais aider Alice à débâcher la piscine, puis faire l'analyse de l'eau. J'eus tout juste fini que j'entendis Alice se jeter dans la piscine.


End file.
